coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7519 (21st January 2011)
Plot Drunken Janice returns from the airport where they refused to let her on the plane, only to discover her flat has been burgled. Peter promises Simon that he won't drink again and makes Simon promise he won't tell Leanne about it. Gary suggests to David they should head into town. Izzy reckons Gary's had enough to drink already but he ignores her advice and the lads leave. Izzy's hurt. Michelle spends the evening talking business with Frank. She wishes she could spend the evening with Ciaran instead. Sean and Eileen make up and Eileen confesses that she's stolen £10,000 from Owen. Sean's shocked. Carla tells Owen that she's paid him the last of the money she owed him and he's got Eileen to thank for that as she did the chasing. Ciaran's fed up when Michelle phones and says her business meeting is going on longer than she'd expected. He points out it's his last night before he leaves for the ship. Owen calls round and thanks Eileen for chasing Carla for the £10,000. He offers to do the repairs to No.11 at a knock-down price. Eileen feels terrible. Gary and David get into an argument with the police. As the police bundle Gary into their van Gary flips and punches the officer. Eileen promises Sean that she'll pay the money back into Owen's account and he'll be none the wiser. Peter secretly phones Nick and tells him that he won't be wanting any more booze deliveries as he's going to clean up his act for good. Nick masks his disappointment. As the police bundle Gary into the cells he tries to explain that he's claustrophobic. Michelle and Ciaran have a full-scale row in the Rovers. He's not happy with her schmoozing with clients and she's not happy about his job on a cruise ship. Ciaran storms off. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Maria Connor - Samia Smith Guest cast *Billy - Neil Bell *Police Officer 1 - Rob Hughes *Police Officer 2 - Anthony Crank Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and men's toilets *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Weatherfield Police Station - Cells *Unnamed street in Weatherfield Notes *Betty Williams (Betty Driver) is credited but doesn't appear. *Tina Maskell was credited as a Stunt Double and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is racked with guilt over her actions and confides in Sean; Gary lashes out during a confrontation with the police; Janice disturbs a burglar on her unexpected return home; and Michelle tries to reach Ciaran before he leaves. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,180,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Sean Tully: "So go on, how was it?" Jason Grimshaw: "Swear to God Sean, I was nearly leaping out of my skin." Sean Tully: "Rosie? You don't seem that impressed..." Rosie Webster: "No, it was OK, it was just a bit dark." Jason Grimshaw: "Well she never jumped once, nerves of steel this one." Rosie Webster: "I just didn't think it was that scary." Jason Grimshaw: "What, so it wasn't scary when the missile flew out the screen into our faces?" Rosie Webster (not realising she had been wearing sunglasses rather than 3D glasses during the movie): "It didn't fly out that much. It was just dark and well, a bit blurry." Category:2011 episodes